monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bass21
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Dear Bass, I canot access the monster hunter wiki chat it says i don't have permission to get in to the chat Just wanted to know if you could help me in any way of getting into the wiki chat. MHTriGuy (talk) 21:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC)MHTriGuyMHTriGuy (talk) 21:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC) do u think MH3U is gonna be awsome because im just asking. also thxs for the youtube music. cya Spazing (talk) 22:02, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Spazing Hello Bass21. Iam new to this website and I just would like to know how to get started on how to get vedios on my profile( Dark Warth), and to get pictures and all. If it wont be a bother to you. Thank you if you do respond to my message.Dark Warth (talk) 00:18, February 2, 2013 (UTC)Dark Warth aka Spirit. I have literally no idea what you're talking about. I've barely even been in the chat all week. Are you sure you've messaged the right person? Lord Loss (talk) 22:51, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Undoing my info for Monoblos & Lao-Shan Lung In Monster Hunter Freedom (1) it mentioned that the Kokoto Village have a fiancee not a wife, so he wasn't married yet. Also, mentioned in the in-game book "The Hero of Kokoto" it says "Elder Wyvern" nothing about Monoblos, also the Female NPC who have a basket on their head say the Chief slayed a Lao by himself. http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Clyde_BLUESNAKE/Info._of_Hero_of_Kokoto. In the game it only mention he slayed a Monoblos with the Hero's Blade, thats all. I have a lot of proof from the game. Wheres your proof of it says "wife" or "Monoblos" killing his fiancee? Clyde BLUESNAKE (talk) 18:20, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Wrong the Village Chief never say like that up straight to the player, this what he say to the hunter after slaying the Urgent Monoblos! You only have to read from the in-game book "The Hero of Kokoto", also speak to the female NPC. And, the "The Hero of Kokoto" only appear after you defeat the Village Lao & her dialogue be like that after slaying the Lao & after defeating the Ashen Lao the NPC will change her dialogue. Do you have proof to hold what you say? I have proof in my blog profile here, as well a thread in the MHFreedom1 section at Capcom-Unity & another blog in my profile also at Unity. Clyde BLUESNAKE (talk) 19:52, February 12, 2013 (UTC) yo what is up bass21, anyway, i was out 2 days or i think, i was, but anyway, Come 2 The Chat Hall!!Dark Warth (talk) 01:25, February 20, 2013 (UTC) hi and also, how do u get a star 2 kick peaple and 2 let me know please cause i wan't 2 try and to be good and just yet again, please tell the way u do it by kick/ban.please.Dark Warth (talk) 02:28, February 20, 2013 (UTC) chat room can you unban me? please how about u unban me and i dont get pissed unbann can you unbann me now? someone keeps messing up my profile Hey Bass, just needed to let you know someones messing up my profile, i keep having to fix it. this has happened 3 times now and everythings messed up.i checked my history no sign of any edits other than my own. thanks if you figure out whos messing with my profile. The Blue Tigrex Mr. Bass (Another report so I wont take up so much space) Well....Again....I would like to report someone.... http://pastebin.com/xQR5jfMr If that is spamming then I'll leave the job to you (obviously since I can't do anything) I don't know what description of that should I tell you but, check out for yourself. thanks in advance SilverishRedNaruga (talk) 05:58, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Email masterhuntor8@yahoo.com Signed-A mysterious barrel...